


Una tazza vuota di caffè

by Mikirise



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Batdad, Break Up, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Canonical Character Death, Clark Kent is a detective yeah, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, M/M, POV Multiple, What Have I Done, What-If, and then to nothing at all, but like, but yes automatic tags, he's not that good, i'm too tired for this s-hame, is a good tag too, lol
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: Non può aggrapparsi a Bruce per rendere il mondo più piccolo, a questo punto questo è abbastanza chiaro. E destabilizzante. Perché per la maggior parte della sua vita, Bruce ha lasciato che il suo battito del cuore fosse chiaro, libero, accessibile. Ha lasciato che il suo respiro fosse sempre riconoscibile. Ha lasciato che Clark potesse sempre ascoltare la sua voce, se fosse stato necessario. Ed era stato necessario. Era stato necessario quando la mamma di Pete era venuta a parlare coi suoi genitori di Clark e della sua forza non umana. Era stato necessario quando lo avevano spinto contro la rete e lui non sapeva dove guardare, non sapeva chi cercare. E Bruce c'era stato finché non c'è stato più.Lo ha cercato per tanto tempo. Sulla nave, quando il mare e le sue onde gli davano la nausea e gli uomini della nave continuavano a gridargli nelle orecchie e, chiudeva gli occhi e si chiedeva come stava Bruce, cosa stava facendo, se stava bene. Lo ha cercato mentre lavorava al bar e i clienti erano rumorosi. Lo ha cercato.“Quarantasei.” Bruce continua a guardarlo senza guardarlo. "Ti mancano quarantasei minuti."o del confronto tra Bruce e Clark quando Clark ha deciso finalmente di tornare.





	Una tazza vuota di caffè

**Author's Note:**

> Avevamo detto che avrei pubblicato questa storia ad Halloween, ma solo perché doveva far parte di un piccolo mini-evento che prevedeva l'utilizzo di un petto di The Ballad of Cleopatra (che chi mi conosce sa che io sono ossessionata con quel visual album che mi piace tantissimo e che la amo con tutta me stessa.) e mi è stata assegnata Angela. E quindi. Beh, per prima cosa l'evento è stato cancellato. La cosa bella di The Ballad of Cleopatra è che non c'è un vero e proprio lieto fine. C'è una fine. Sa molto di vita. E quindi quelle mammolette si sono tirat* indietro. E vabbé. La seconda cosa che ho da dire è che io invece ero così felice di avere Angela. Nel senso, la mia canzone preferita dell'album è Cleopatra, siamo chiari, ma Angela è la terza e devo dire che, a livello di creatività, è quella che più mi ispira. Soprattutto perché parla di un secondo ritorno. FOR THE SECOND TIME AROUND THE ONLY LOVE I'VE EVER FOUND OH ANGELA IS A LONG TIME COMING OH ANGELA SPENT YOUR WHOLE LIFE RUNNING AWAY! HOME! AT LAST. È così bella. Quindi io ho finito la storia. I deboli invece no. 
> 
> La mia idea era di prendere quello che più mi piace della timeline canon e distruggere quello che non mi piace. Quindi. Ho preso il primo incontro di Bruce e Clark da Terra 2. Ho tenuto il rapporto che ci hanno fatto capire che Bruce e Kate avevano in Detective Comics nella Terra Prime. Ho preso parti di Superman an american alien. E ho messo tutto nella timeline del DCEU, tra Man of Steel e Batman v Superman. SE LA DC NONO SA QUAL è LA TIMELINE GIUSTA NOI NON DOBBIAMO SCEGLIERE UNA SOLA TIMELINE. Mi chiedevo se così io non possa continuare questa timeline (anche perché per me ha più senso così tutto il lutto di Bruce alla morte di Clark) (perché ci sarebbe stato un rapporto prima, capito?)
> 
> (...)  
> (.......)  
> SNYDER DOBBIAMO PARLARE

# Una tazza vuota di caffè

 

> Vieni qui, ti spiego come è stare tra le tue braccia.  
>  L’hai mai fatto un viaggio importante? Anche breve, uno di quelli che ti portano a fare un esame universitario, un’interrogazione, un colloquio, una visita medica urgente. L’hai mai fatto? Credo proprio di sì. Ecco. Stare tra le tue braccia è il viaggio di ritorno, quando finalmente è tutto ok. ( **Susanna Casciani)**

  
  
  
  
Quando Bruce infila la chiave nella serratura della porta, Clark abbassa lo sguardo, con le sopracciglia aggrottate, e si rende conto che questo momento lo ha già vissuto. Viene colpito al petto dalla sensazione circolare, dalla familiarità della scena, che però ha un contesto completamente diverso da quello che ha adesso. Viene colpito dalla differenza di significato.  
  
Bruce lo guarda appena. Entra nella stanza, incrocia le braccia, alza un sopracciglio, aspetta che tutto questo finisca. La prima volta, tutti e due, non pensavano che _tutto questo_ potesse finire. Bruce gli sorrideva con quel suo sorriso segreto, combattendo quell'istinto che ha da quando è piccolo di mordersi via ogni espressione che non riusciva a controllare. Ed era più piccolo, coi capelli pettinati all'indietro e gli occhi un po' più brillanti e gli teneva una mano. Clark e Bruce si tenevano la mano.  
  
Clark abbassa lo sguardo, si guarda nervosamente le mani vuote. Bruce sta aspettando che parli. Ha -Clark chiude gli occhi, li preme contro un palmo e sospira. Aveva quasi dimenticato di controllare che Bruce stesse bene dopo l'attacco. E riesce a pensare soltanto a come hanno potuto lasciare che tutto questo succedesse. Come ha potuto permetterlo.  
  
Chiude la porta dietro di lui. Deglutisce. Ha le mani vuote. La maglietta a scacchi sgualcita, gli occhiali pieni di polvere. Bruce guarda oltre la finestra, prima di chiudere le tende, con dei movimenti decisi, aggressivi quasi, arrabbiati. E quindi Clark abbassa ancora lo sguardo, sente della colpa salirgli per tutto il corpo, un rossore di vergogna alle guance, una pesantezza sul petto.  
  
Bruce è di nuovo in lutto. Bruce sarà sempre in lutto. Bruce non sopporta il lutto.  
  
“Parla” gli ordina con un tono monotono, lo sguardo assente. Niente avrebbe potuto suggerire che stesse parlando proprio con lui, se non fosse per il fatto che sono soli, nella stanza.  
  
Clark prova a prendere un respiro. Prova a non essere ferito dalla sua rabbia muta. “Volevo solo sapere se stavi bene” confessa con un filo di voce. Alza lo sguardo quel tanto che basta per poter vedere la reazione di Bruce, che per la prima volta lo guarda, anche se senza guardarlo per davvero. E rimangono in una stanza congelata, loro due, ma non veramente loro due perché, beh -no. Perché no. Perché -Clark sospira, si passa entrambe le mani sul viso, spostando gli occhiali, per poter premere le dita contro le palpebre. “Bruce” lo chiama. Perché questi non sono veramente loro.  
  
E Bruce alza una mano, facendogli cenno di fermarsi. Sposta appena le tende, per poter studiare la situazione fuori dalla camera. Sta facendo in modo di non fare rumore. Cercare di concentrarsi su di lui, in questo momento, è come guardare un buco nero. Non c'è battito. Non c'è movimento. Non c'è espressione. E lo sta facendo perché lo vuole fare. E lo sta facendo perché sa cosa vuol dire per Clark non sentirlo. Sa che cosa vuol dire per Clark non riuscire a guardarlo.  
  
Rimangono ancora una volta in silenzio. Uno di quelli lunghi e pesanti. Uno di quelli che vorrebbero farti scappare. Uno di quelli che sembrano prosciugare le tue energie, che ti fanno cadere sul pavimento, in un angolo e pensare a che cosa hai fatto di sbagliato in tutta la tua vita. E Clark si chiede se anche Bruce si sente così.  
  
No. Quasi sorride per quanto stupido è questo suo pensiero. Bruce? Bruce che sente qualcosa? No. Incrocia anche lui le braccia, fissando il pavimento a scacchi. No. Si morde l'interno delle guance. No, lui non ha mai provato niente. No. Si lascia sfuggire una smorfia, ruotando gli occhi. No. Lui sa solo come far sentire male gli altri.  
  
  
  
  
  
Alfred aveva preso la strada lunga. Ecco, sì, questo Bruce lo ricorda perfettamente. Aveva preso la strada lunga, dopo il funerale delle Kane.  
  
Bruce aveva guardato sua cugina con lo sguardo basso, le mani unite, le calze pronte a rompersi, i pugni stretti intorno alla gonna nera del vestito prima e alla bandiera che le avevano lasciato poi, e non aveva detto niente. Era solo rimasto in silenzio, guardando le assi di legno intorno a un buco a terra. L'aveva coperta con l'ombrello. Avevano fissato insieme il buco in cui sua madre e sua sorella sarebbero state sepolte.  
  
È divertente come funzioni la genetica. Bruce ha i capelli neri dei suoi genitori. Kate ha i capelli rossi. Bruce non è pallido, anche se Alfred dice perché prima o poi dovrà uscire dalla sua mansione e fare qualcos'altro, oltre a studiare la storia di Gotham, cercando indizi di organizzazioni che probabilmente non esistono, cercando una -Bruce non è pallido. Kate, pur non rimanendo dentro casa, è pallida. È divertente, perché Bruce è il cugino che mangia in silenzio al tavolo dei bambini e Kate è la cugina con la risata rumorosa, che non fa altro che parlare con Beth che -che ora non c'è più. È divertente perché Bruce è il cugino con la fronte aggrottata e Kate è la cugina con il mezzo ghigno. E si vede che hanno dei geni diversi, ma è anche vero che vivono nello stesso ambiente. Bruce guardava la strada dal finestrino. Alfred guidava. Bruce e Kate sono diversi e hanno ricevuto lo stesso trattamento. È divertente come funzioni genetica e ambiente.  
  
Il paesaggio non cambiava, sotto i suoi occhi attenti. Gli enormi campi di grano sembravano volerlo cullare lentamente in uno stato di stordimento. Bruce aveva appoggiato la testa sulla mano, continuando a guardare il vento soffiare dall'altra parte del finestrino. Voleva finirci, nello stordimento.  
  
Lei -Kate gli aveva chiesto se se ne va. Il vuoto. Gli aveva chiesto se il vuoto lasciato da sua mamma, e da Beth, sarebbe scomparso. E Bruce avrebbe potuto darle due risposte ed entrambe le risposte sarebbero state sbagliate, per un motivo o per un altro.  
  
Aveva pensato di abbassare il finestrino, tirare fuori la mano e sentire il vento contro le dita e il viso. Sembrava essere quel tipo di vento che ti toglie il respiro, che ti fa soffocare tutto d'un tratto. Bruce aveva posato i capelli neri contro il finestrino. Doveva essere bello, per qualche secondo, non respirare, chiudere gli occhi, sentire che cosa vuol dire. Solo per sapere che cosa si prova.  
  
Avrebbe potuto dirle la verità. Avrebbe potuto dirle che lui ha perso i suoi genitori tre anni fa. Che aveva otto anni quando li ha visti morire davanti a suoi occhi per -senza ragione. E poteva dirlo. Poteva dirle che in realtà, l'unica cosa che ricorda… l'unico vuoto che ha avuto fino ad adesso è stato riempito dalla rabbia e dalla paura e che -sì, va via. Il vuoto si riempie in vari modi. I visi li dimentichi. Dimentichi anche le sensazioni. Alcuni ricordi scompaiono. E rimane quello che continui ad avere, le persone che sono ancora vive. Lui non ha mai conosciuto i suoi genitori come potrebbe conoscere lei suo padre. Non saprà mai com'è sua madre dalla prospettiva di un adulto. Ma ha Alfred. Alfred non gli fa mancare niente, Alfred è sempre lì, quando sente nel sonno due spari nel buio. Il vuoto dei suoi genitori? Il vuoto di chi se n'è andato? Quello va via. Scompare lentamente. Anche se ti ci aggrappi con tutte le tue forze. Anche se non vorresti. Va via. E puoi tornare a vivere. A volte, certo, torna a pizzicare, come quando bevi l'infuso di zenzero. Perché ci sono situazioni in cui sai che dovrebbero esserci, e tu non ci avevi pensato, finché qualcuno non te lo fa notare. E allora ti senti in colpa. Perché in quella situazione tu non riesci più nemmeno a immaginarli. Perché non ci sono più e tu non li vuoi più lì. Perché ci sono altre persone lì.  
  
Avrebbe potuto dirle una bugia condita di verità. Avrebbe potuto dirle che no. No. Non passa mai. Che vivi con quel vuoto per tanto tempo e che poi quel vuoto non fa altro se non divorarti, finché non ti rendi conto di essere una persona formata al cinquanta percento del tuo lutto. Che niente potrà mai cambiare. Che a volte si sveglia, nel bel mezzo della notte e apre gli occhi e si ritrova nel buio e che ha paura e che cerca qualcuno accanto a lui, che non c'è, e che rimane paralizzato, cercando uno spiraglio di luce. Che non c'è. Avrebbe potuto dirle che ogni giorno passa davanti alla camera dei suoi genitori e che allunga il passo e chiude gli occhi, per non dover pensare a loro. E questa risposta non lo fa sentire in colpa. Perché è un po' vera. Perché non fa credere che ha già dimenticato i due spari, i suoi genitori stesi a terra, la collana di perle di sua mamma.  
  
(Il problema è che stava già dimenticando il prima.) (Prima di quell'incidente.) (Non ha ricordi dei suoi genitori prima.) (Come può mancargli qualcuno che non ricorda?) (Come può mancargli qualcuno che quando chiude gli occhi non c'è?) (Ma non lo può dire ad alta voce.) (Quale figlio potrebbe dire ad alta voce una cosa del genere?) (No, no.) (Alfred —) (Bruce aveva dovuto mentire.)  
  
La macchina si era fermata d'improvviso e la testa di Bruce aveva sbattuto contro il finestrino. Alfred non si era nemmeno girato per essere sicuro che stesse bene. Lui comunque non si era lamentato, non aveva detto una parola. Si era solo slacciato la cintura di sicurezza, si era guardato le punte delle scarpe, con lo sguardo accigliato.  
  
Aveva sentito la voce ovattata di Alfred dire: “Potrebbe prendere tempo.” E aveva sospirato, prendendosi una ciocca di capelli che aveva pettinato e aveva strofinato le dita contro ogni singolo capello. Non faceva caldo. Non faceva freddo. “Potrebbe fare una passeggiata.” Alfred si era già tolto la giacca e rimboccato le maniche bianche, aprendo gli sportelli anteriori della macchina, pronto a smanettare tra motore e olio che avrebbero macchiato il bianco dei suoi vestiti. E Bruce era rimasto in silenzio, lasciando andare la ciocca di capelli.  
  
Alfred è sempre stato vecchio.  
  
Aveva aperto lo sportello della macchina e messo i piedi fuori dalla macchina, per dondolarli, senza però alzarsi in piedi. La campagna non è mai stata male. Ci sono pochi rumori, poche persone. La sua casa è in campagna, poco fuori Gotham, e lui la ama. Gli piacciono i suoni. Ci sono pettirossi. Ci sono cicale d'estate. Ci sono cavallette e gli piace osservare le formiche per ore e ore. Gli piace la campagna. Una folata di vento gli aveva mosso i capelli e lui aveva chiuso gli occhi, strizzandoli, e con il naso un po' arricciato si era goduto, per una frazione di secondo, l'odore di terra bagnata e il fruscio delle foglie. E non è male. Non era per niente male.  
  
Alfred è anche sempre stato lì. Bruce non può ricordare un momento della sua vita prima di Alfred e gli sembrerebbe tutt'ora strano pensare a un momento della sua vita futura senza di lui. Alfred gli ha organizzato tutte le sue feste di compleanno. Alfred sa qual è il suo piatto preferito. Alfred ha -quando Bruce si svegliava sudato, impaurito, col cuore che gli batteva a mille, Alfred era sveglio, con un libro in mano, e rimaneva seduto sul suo letto, leggendo vecchi libri sulla Pesach o il Purim o —Alfred c'è sempre stato, anche quando pensava di non poterci essere.  
  
Bruce si era sporto quel tanto che bastava per poterlo continuare a guardare scegliere gli attrezzi per aggiustare qualsiasi guasto potesse avere la macchina. E aveva assottigliato lo sguardo. E si era chiesto che cosa sarebbe potuto succedere se gli avessero tolto anche lui. Non ricorda di aver conosciuto Alfred. È lì, con lui, al suo fianco, da quando era così piccolo che le sue memorie sono confuse. E Bruce ogni tanto pensa -sì, sì, lo pensa ancora, ogni tanto ancora si sveglia di soprassalto e pensa: _E se Alfred non ci fosse più? E se i ragazzi --?_  
  
Aveva stretto le mani, una contro l'altra. E se Alfred —? Si era morso le labbra, poggiando i gomiti sulle cosce. Continuava a seguire i movimenti del suo tutore, del suo maggiordomo -di Alfred. Era così preso dall'assorbire i suoi movimenti -Alfred aveva preso una chiave inglese e gli aveva lanciato uno sguardo non molto contento. Beh, sì, non si poteva davvero aspettare che Bruce ascoltasse quello che aveva appena detto.  
  
Si era sistemato sul sedile e aveva preso a giocare coi pollici, quando un'enorme palla da baseball era precipitata sul tettuccio della macchina ed era rimbalzata ai piedi di Bruce, che non era riuscito nemmeno a guardarla perché -è stupido. Non dovrebbe raccontarlo. È stupido. Non vorrebbe. Non dovrebbe --  
  
Bruce si era portato le mani sulle orecchie, sbarrando gli occhi e ritirandosi nella macchina di scatto. Non era niente. Era solo -era un rumore forte. Si è solo spaventato. Niente di che. Stava bene. Non era -no, non doveva. Aveva deglutito. Si era guardato intorno. Aveva cercato Alfred. E Alfred era lì, in piedi, vicino allo sportello, che lanciava occhiate prima a Bruce poi al campo di grano e -ed era vivo. E stava bene. E anche Bruce stava bene. E -doveva respirare.  
  
Bruce aveva sbattuto lentamente le palpebre, guardando quella pallina bianca e rossa e cercando di ricordare il rumore, di registrare il rumore. Perché non può -stava tremando. Non tanto. Solo le punte delle dita. Erano solo le punte delle dita. Una pallina sul tettuccio della macchina ha un suono diverso da uno sparo. Doveva solo registrarlo. La prossima volta lo avrebbe ricordato. Bastava riconoscerlo.  
  
“Sta bene, signor Bruce?” gli aveva chiesto Alfred.  
  
Bruce gli aveva dedicato uno sguardo vuoto, con delle parole sulle labbra, che però non riusciva a trovare. È sempre stato vecchio, Alfred. Bruce non riesce a ricordare un Alfred coi capelli neri, o un Alfred senza i baffi, o un Alfred coi pantaloni a vita bassa che si vive la vita al massimo. Era così normale in quel momento. Mentre gli si avvicinava, mentre cercava di capire se una pallina da baseball lo aveva appena colpito in testa, era così calmo, così -sapeva cosa fare. Alfred ha sempre saputo che cosa fare.  
  
Quando era piccolo Bruce balbettava. Non è una cosa che sanno in molti perché, beh, Bruce non usciva molto di casa e passava la maggior parte del suo tempo con Alfred e mamma e papà. E Bruce da piccolo balbettava. Perché non aveva tempo per pensare e pensava veloce e la sua lingua non era abbastanza veloce. Non è mai stato intorno a tante persone. Non era abituato ai loro tempi. E balbettava. E si odiava per questo.  
  
Alfred aveva poggiato una mano sulla spalla, dandogli un abbraccio veloce, mentre Bruce continuava a guardare il vuoto, il nulla davanti a lui, che diventava il nulla tra lui e Alfred. E aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia, annuendo lentamente. Alfred lo aveva lasciato andare e Bruce aveva di nuovo annuito. Aveva capito. Lo sapeva. Ma ci aveva messo un po' a lasciar andare la camicia di Alfred. Ha aperto lentamente la mano e ha annuito ancora una volta. “Sto bene” aveva detto. Aveva per la prima volta inspirato. “Sto bene.” Ed espirato.  
  
Una volta aveva balbettato in una delle feste di beneficenza dei suoi genitori. E si era nascosto in un angolo, con un bicchiere d'acqua e un piccolo broncio. Alfred gli aveva passato una bibita gassata di nascosto, sorridendo. _Come faccio a essere come gli altri?_ gli aveva chiesto Bruce. Alfred aveva scrollato le spalle e gli aveva rivelato uno dei più grandi segreti che qualcuno avesse potuto dirgli a quell'età. _Fai finta_. Bruce non pensa che Alfred sappia quanto due parole abbiano cambiato la sua vita.  
  
Aveva tirato i piedi sui sedili, per appallottolarsi, nascondendosi dietro le ginocchia e le sue braccia. L'abito non è proprio il migliore per questo genere di cose e il tessuto tira dietro la schiena e sui polpacci. Ma non è molto importante. Alfred gli aveva scompigliato i capelli ed era tornato ai suoi attrezzi e alla macchina. Bruce lo seguiva ancora con gli occhi, ma aveva anche deciso di chiudere lo sportello. La leggera brezza non valeva la pena. I suoni della campagna non valeva la pena. E poi si vergognava. Perché sarebbe dovuto andare avanti. Perché per quanto tempo ancora i rumori forti avrebbero potuto fargli quell'effetto? Perché non è giusto. Aveva chiuso gli occhi. Non era giusto.  
  
Qualcuno era corso. All'inizio Bruce non lo aveva visto, ma quando un ragazzino di più o meno la sua età si era fermato accanto alla macchina, con un berretto in testa, una maglietta azzurra sporca di terra e una mazza da baseball in mano, aveva avuto l'impressione di trovarsi davanti a qualcosa. Non sapeva spiegarsi che cosa. La pallina era sua. Lo stava osservando. E Bruce allora ha alzato la testa, per osservarlo di rimando, con uno sguardo leggermente accigliato. Il bambino non sembrava essere impressionato, o intimidito dal suo sguardo.  
  
Lo aveva visto inclinare la testa. Lo aveva sentito, al di là del vetro, chiedere ad Alfred se avesse bisogno di aiuto, o qualcosa che -Alfred aveva risposto che non ne aveva bisogno. E Bruce aveva abbassato il finestrino per sentire la conversazione, crede. Deve averlo fatto per questo. “Ehi.” Deve aver salutato per educazione, non per altro. Si era sorpreso a farlo. Era stato più forte di lui.  
  
“Ciao.” Il bambino aveva lanciato uno sguardo alla sua pallina da baseball. Poi aveva sorriso. “Ti va di giocare?”  
  
Bruce ricorda perfettamente il giorno in cui ha conosciuto Clark Kent.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bruce gli ha dato un'ora e sono già passati dieci minuti. Dieci minuti in silenzio. Clark sospira, accarezzandosi il ponte del naso. È solo -molto stanco. Sono successe tante cose e vuole veramente soltanto assicurarsi che Bruce stia bene. Perché durante la battaglia è sempre riuscito a sentire Ma' e ha sempre saputo dove trovare Lois, ma quando si era chiesto come stava Bruce, quando lo aveva cercato -aveva veramente avuto paura che fosse morto.  
  
È la prima volta che lo rivede in anni.  
  
Si era dato il tempo di riprendersi. Si era dato il tempo di dirsi che sta meglio, che non sente più il rumore del collo spezzato, che non vede più palazzi crollare sotto o sopra di lui, che ha portato speranza a tante persone. E quando si è sentito pronto per qualsiasi risposta, ha chiesto a Ma': _come sta Bruce, secondo te?_ E Ma' aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia, con in mano quello che era rimasto della loro vecchia casa, alcuni album, vecchi diari da risistemare nella nuova casa. _Tesoro, cosa dici?_ gli aveva chiesto, accarezzandogli la guancia. _Bruce è appena stato qui._  
  
“Non puoi tenermi il broncio per sempre” sussurra. Sente i pugni chiusi, la difficoltà a concentrarsi. Gli sta facendo salire il sangue al cervello. Lo sta facendo arrabbiare. Lo sta ferendo. “Bruce.”  
  
Bruce rimane impassibile. Si siede sul letto, intreccia le dita, come quando si trova in una di quelle riunioni a cui Lucius continua a dirgli di farsi almeno vedere. Per un attimo sembra voler parlare. Apre le ginocchia. Posa i gomiti sulle cosce e finge di guardare l'orologio al polso. “Quarantasette minuti” gli ricorda.  
  
Clark è tentato di girare i tacchi e uscire dalla stanza. Si accarezza il retro del collo. Prova a prendere un respiro profondo, prova a ricordare che cosa significa per lui Bruce. Anche se adesso sembra essere tutto scomparso. Non c'è affetto nello sguardo di Bruce. Solo rabbia nascosta da indifferenza. Non c'è il suo Bruce. C'è solo —“Perché ti stai nascondendo da me?” gli chiede, decidendo di concentrarsi sull'angolo della tenda azzurra, che si muove lentamente, seguendo la leggera brezza che deve arrivare da Gotham.  
  
Non può aggrapparsi a Bruce per rendere il mondo più piccolo, a questo punto questo è abbastanza chiaro. E destabilizzante. Perché per la maggior parte della sua vita, Bruce ha lasciato che il suo battito del cuore fosse chiaro, libero, accessibile. Ha lasciato che il suo respiro fosse sempre riconoscibile. Ha lasciato che Clark potesse sempre ascoltare la sua voce, se fosse stato necessario. Ed era stato necessario. Era stato necessario quando la mamma di Pete era venuta a parlare coi suoi genitori di Clark e della sua forza non umana. Era stato necessario quando lo avevano spinto contro la rete e lui non sapeva dove guardare, non sapeva chi cercare. E Bruce c'era stato finché non c'è stato più.  
  
Lo ha cercato per tanto tempo. Sulla nave, quando il mare e le sue onde gli davano la nausea e gli uomini della nave continuavano a gridargli nelle orecchie e, chiudeva gli occhi e si chiedeva come stava Bruce, cosa stava facendo, se stava bene. Lo ha cercato mentre lavorava al bar e i clienti erano rumorosi. Lo ha cercato.  
  
Bruce continua a guardarlo senza guardarlo. “Quarantasei.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
… ma forse erano troppo grandi per queste cose.  
  
Clark gli teneva la mano. Era tornato indietro, in mezzo al labirinto. Gli aveva chiesto cosa stava succedendo, perché era rimasto indietro. E Bruce aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia e -rimanere indietro? Bruce non ricordava di essere rimasto indietro. Si era solo distratto, studiando i granturco intorno a loro, pensando a quanto tempo ci avevano messo a disegnare e poi costruire il labirinto. Aveva alzato la testa, guardato il sole per una frazione di secondo, prima di coprirsi gli occhi con la mano. Ed era la prima volta in giorni che usciva di casa, certo, costretto da Alfred, i colori avevano momentaneamente accecato ed era rimasto a pensare -erano tre anni che conosceva Clark. Non così bene, certo, non erano amici nel senso più -però c'erano questi momenti in cui non riusciva a non chiedersi se avrebbe fatto ore di viaggio per andare a trovare un non-amico, anche se soltanto una o due volte all'anno.  
  
Clark si guardava intorno. Forse stava provando a non barare, a non usare la sua vista a raggi X o non saltare così in alto da poter fingere di star volando. E lo trascinava con sé, cercando l'uscita, senza troppa fretta. Bruce si lasciava trascinare. Non aveva nulla in contrario.  
  
L'aria era ancora abbastanza calda, non afosa. I suoi -i pantaloncini _di Clark_ non gli cadevano più mentre camminava, grazie alle bretelle, e aveva piegato le maniche della maglia a scacchi sui gomiti. E sembrava uno del posto, secondo quello che dicevano Alfred e Martha, non come quando era arrivato con quel suo abito scuro. Clark non è molto più alto, o muscoloso, di lui. O almeno, non pensava che lo fosse prima di mettersi una sua maglietta. _Per poter correre_ , aveva detto Martha, e Bruce aveva cercato lo sguardo di Alfred che aveva risposto con un secco _non è una brutta idea._  
  
Dove dovrebbe correre? E perché dovrebbe farlo? erano state le sue domande, ma nessuno si è degnato di dargli una risposta. Bruce non giocava ad acchiapparella da quando era molto più piccolo e già anche solo l'idea di entrare nel labirinto, di giocarci dentro, cercare l'uscita, gli sembrava -non adatta. Non da lui. Non da un ragazzo di quindici anni in generale, ma non da lui in particolare. Si era guardato l'abito scuro, prima di toglierselo, in casa Kent, mentre Jonathan sorrideva. Forse è qualcosa che Clark faceva con piacere. Per questo aveva accettato, per nessun altro motivo.  
  
Lo considerava davvero suo amico.  
  
Clark, che gli teneva la mano come se avesse paura di perderlo. “Perché è appena successo, Bruce” aveva borbottato, girandosi verso di lui, con mezzo sorriso nervoso e Bruce aveva ruotato gli occhi, tornando a concentrarsi sul granturco.  
  
Doveva esserci un motivo che rendeva per lui così ipnotizzante questo posto. Ci aveva messo qualche giorno per capirlo.  
  
“Smallville rimane sempre uguale” si era lasciato sfuggire, con il naso arricciato. C'è un odore strano, come sempre, e c'è quella sensazione di sole sulla pelle, come sempre. E ci sono i Kent, da qualche parte, che sembrano rendere tutto più accogliente. Non sembra essere un posto reale, ma un sogno. Un'idea lontana. Forse per questo provava ad andarci poco. Perché potrebbe essere come un lecca-lecca, che più lo lecchi più si consuma. Bruce avrebbe portato con sé la realtà. Aveva assottigliato lo sguardo, continuando a osservare Clark, che si guardava intorno, senza fretta, cercando l'uscita. Bruce avrebbe potuto spezzare il sogno.  
  
“Sa più di casa quando sei qui” aveva borbottato Clark, fermandosi in un bivio. Si era stropicciato gli occhi, spostando gli occhiali, facendoli quasi cadere a terra. “Ma no. Smallville non cambia mai.” Sembrava spaesato, come se l'essere tornato indietro lo avesse scosso. Aveva chiuso gli occhi, aveva inspirato, poi espirato, ma non sembrava essere molto più tranquillo.  
  
La sua mano -la mano era tutta sudata e Bruce aveva deciso che era meglio non farglielo notare. Non voleva perdere il contatto con Clark perché...  
  
“Come fai a non trovare l'uscita?” gli aveva chiesto. Si era indicato gli occhi, per fare in modo che nessuno, neanche passando per caso, potesse capire.  
  
Clark gli aveva dedicato uno sguardo confuso, prima di imitare il suo gesto e quindi capire quello che voleva dire. Aveva aperto la bocca, in una muta esclamazione e poi aveva scosso la testa. “No, non -uhm, non riesco a percepire la profondità. Non, uhm, non ancora, non credo. Prima -posso provarci ma...” Si era morso il labbro inferiore, abbassando lo sguardo, anche se solo un pochino, e poi aveva assottigliato lo sguardo, cercando di guardare intorno a loro. Ma non era per niente calmo. Sembrava nervoso. Continuava a leccarsi le labbra. Sembrava essere rimasto senza saliva. “Posso... Ci sto -ehm, qualche cosa forse...”  
  
La sua mano era diventata un po' più calda, e le sue orecchie, così come le sue guance, stavano diventando di un rosso intenso, non sano, a chiazze. Clark aveva immediatamente chiuso gli occhi, aveva lasciato la mano di Bruce, per potersi coprire il viso.  
  
Bruce aveva posato una mano sulla sua schiena e lo aveva sentito sussultare, anche se non così visibilmente. “Ero solo curioso” gli aveva letto lentamente, con la voce bassa, il tono pacato. “Perché pensavo che mi avessi trovato grazie alla tua vista.” Lo spinge delicatamente verso il granturco, per potersi sedere a terra e Clark lo aveva seguito, con gli occhi chiusi, affidandosi a lui.  
  
Si era seduto a terra, aveva accompagnato Clark, tenendo una mano ferma sulle sue spalle, per fargli sapere che non importa che cosa sarebbe potuto succedere, lui era lì. Bruce era lì. Bruce sarebbe sempre stato lì, quando ne avrebbe avuto bisogno.  
  
Clark si era appallottolato contro la sua mano, con gli occhi chiusi. Bruce lanciava sguardi a destra, poi a sinistra, poi di nuovo a destra, per essere sicuro che nessuno arrivasse. Sarebbe difficile spiegare che cosa stava succedendo a Clark. Sarebbe stato anche irritante, perché -gli aveva raccontato. Clark glielo aveva detto. Non era la prima volta. Crescere con dei poteri può essere frustrante. Le emozioni forti di un adolescente hanno degli effetti imprevedibili su di lui. Una volta era volato nel sonno fino a Gotham, perché aveva sentito --  
  
Sa di non poter rimanere in silenzio troppo a lungo.  
  
Clark e Bruce non condividono il canale di comunicazione. Bruce è nato in una famiglia in cui le azioni contavano più delle parole, in cui non gli hanno insegnato attraverso discorsi e lunghe chiacchierate, ma dimostrando. Gli hanno mostrato come si doveva comportare, che ad un gala è meglio pettinarsi, che l'abito è importante, che parlare con una certa cadenza ti rende più accettato dagli altri. A Bruce hanno insegnato che un sorriso è meglio di un broncio, in pubblico, e che per dire a qualcuno che gli vuoi bene basta un sorriso, il pensiero che si trasforma in un piccolo gesto. L'affetto è questo. Una carezza rubata. Ricordare la sua torta preferita. Anche i gesti d'affetto di Alfred, sono sempre stati muti. Gli ha insegnato a cucire, seduto sul divano del salotto, mentre Bruce lo osservava con le sopracciglia aggrottate, gli preparava infusi digestivi, quando mangiava più del necessario. Non gli ha comprato la katana per il suo compleanno, ma almeno si è informato sulle lame per sapere quale fosse la più adatta a Bruce. Questo è affetto. Ma i Kent -i Kent fanno parte di un altro mondo. Bruce non ha mai sentito dichiarazioni d'amore come quelle di Martha a Jonathan, o di Clark ai suoi genitori. E lo hanno fatto sentire così in imbarazzo, così a disagio, per così tanto tempo che si muoveva intorno a loro con la paura di dover, un giorno, fare qualcosa di simile, per dimostrare a Clark che -sì, lui gli voleva bene.  
  
Poi Clark era volato nel sonno a Gotham.  
  
“Sto pensando” aveva iniziato piano Bruce, senza fermare la carezza sulla schiena. È ancora caldo, bollente, una reazione fisica che ha poco a che vedere con la temperatura. “A quella volta in cui hai fatto il sonnambulo a casa mia. Quando sei volato e stavi dormendo. A quella volta.” Si era schiarito la gola, rendendo le labbra una linea sottile, studiando la reazione dell'altro.  
  
Clark si era lasciato sfuggire una risata leggera. Continuava a tenere il viso nascosto tra le mani e le ginocchia alte, mentre sporcava le sue converse rosse, trascinando sul tessuto le suole piene di terra. “Non il nostro miglior momento” aveva sussurrato, e le sue spalle si erano rilassate.  
  
Quella sera, la sera in cui Clark era volato da lui, i ruoli erano invertiti. Bruce non ricorda. In realtà, c'è pochissimo da dire e pochissimo ancora da raccontare riguardo a quell'incidente. Era stata una giornata dura. Stancante. Gli avevano chiesto come si sentiva, di descrivere la sua famiglia nel corso di Inglese, per non si sa che esercizio. Bruce era rimasto a guardare il foglio bianco. La sua famiglia è Alfred. Per qualche minuto era rimasto seduto al suo banco, senza rendersi conto di quanto sbagliato fosse pensiero. E quando aveva avvicinato la penna, per iniziare a scrivere, gli era crollato il solito macigno sul petto.  
  
Perché Bruce è cattivo. Bruce è egoista. Bruce è un ingrato. Lo è sempre stato. E si era alzato dal suo banco, aveva scosso la testa ed era uscito dall'aula, senza dire niente. Semplicemente perché poteva. Aveva iniziato a camminare per i corridoi, e poi era fuori dalla scuola e poi era per le strade e poi -non aveva guardato negli occhi Alfred. Era tornato a casa. Era entrato nella mansione e aveva continuato a camminare. Su per le scale, giù per il corridoio, via verso la porta che ha sempre provato a dimenticare, perché, per quanto lo desideri, dimenticare è sbagliato. E aveva aperto la porta.  
  
Era come quando le persone con dei gatti, per non far fare la pipì in giro per la casa, mettono la testa del gatto sulla pipì che hanno appena fatto. Per ricordare cosa hanno sbagliato. Per non farli mai dimenticare. E quella stanza era piena di polvere. Quella stanza era esattamente come era la notte in cui Thomas e Martha Wayne sono stati uccisi.  
  
“Io non lo so” aveva borbottato Clark, con la voce roca, gli occhi ancora coperti. “Non so come ho fatto a volare, quella notte.”  
  
Bruce quella notte era rimasto in quella stanza. Perché doveva ricordare. Doveva ricordare le notti in cui cercava di entrare in questa stanza, le mattine in cui guardava sua mamma truccarsi allo specchio, i pomeriggi in cui giocava a nascondino con papà. Ma quelli sembravano sempre di più dei racconti di qualcun altro. Lui non vedeva l'immagine. Sembrava che lui, in quei ricordi, non ci fosse mai stato. Ed era rimasto lì a dormire, perché, beh, in un modo o in un altro doveva ricollegarsi ai suoi genitori, in un modo o nell'altro doveva --  
  
Non aveva gli incubi da tanto tempo. E quella sera sono tornati, probabilmente erano parte della punizione che Bruce stava cercando di infliggersi. E si era svegliato nel letto dei suoi genitori, annaspando per avere un po' d'aria, con la paura di essere intrappolato tra le coperte, col cuore a mille e Clark, mezzo addormentato, che lo abbracciava, accarezzandogli la schiena. Non ci aveva fatto molto caso, in un primo momento. Era solo -sollevato. Era tra le braccia solide di qualcuno di cui si fidava, di un amico, che continuava a ripetergli che tutto andava bene, e che qualsiasi cosa avesse visto non era reale, non era presente. Non ci aveva davvero fatto caso. Non si era chiesto che cosa ci facesse lì Clark. Aveva solo respirato profondamente. Aveva chiuso gli occhi. Si era lasciato andare sul cuscino, tornando a dormire.  
  
Il mattino dopo, però, è stato molto strano.  
  
Al suo risveglio, Clark aveva gli occhi chiusi, le palpebre premute con forza e le mani sulle orecchie. Bruce si era alzato a sedere, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. Clark si aspettava -allora Bruce aveva attirato la sua attenzione e aveva sussurrato: grazie. E gli occhi di Clark si erano aperti lentamente, per poterlo guardare negli occhi, per poter controllare di non aver capito male. Clark si aspettava il promemoria da parte di Bruce di che genere di mostro non umano avrebbe potuto fare quello che ha fatto (senza nemmeno rendersene conto, poi) e invece aveva ricevuto il primo grazie, scivolato via immediatamente, mentre Bruce scivolava giù dal letto, verso la porta, perché: forse sono in ritardo per la colazione.  
  
Jonathan aveva chiamato Alfred, dicendo di aver visto suo figlio volare via, e che lo avevano cercato ovunque, perché una volta aveva iniziato a levitare e non era più riuscito a tornare a terra. E Alfred lo aveva informato che Clark lo stava aiutando a preparare dei pancake.  
  
“Credo di aver pensato che fossi in pericolo. Penso che -forse quella volta non ti ho sentito più e allora sono andato dove sapevo di poterti trovare. O forse ti ho sentito e quindi volevo sapere che... stavi bene. Volevo essere sicuro. La prima volta che ho corso veloce, era perché non volevo che mamma cadesse dalle scale.” Clark continuava a parlare, Bruce continuava ad accarezzargli la schiena. “E la prima volta che ho usato la mia forza, pensavo che papà fosse in pericolo -perché un trattore... E prima sei scomparso e non sapevo dove fossi e li ho usati i raggi X. Lo giuro, hanno anche funzionato, perché ti ho trovato. Ma adesso...”  
  
Bruce aveva smesso di accarezzargli la schiena. Dopo quella volta che Clark è volato a casa sua nel sonno, hanno trovato un canale di comune per far capire quello che provano. Bruce aveva poggiato la testa sulla spalla di Clark e immediatamente il calore del corpo dell'altro gli aveva fatto rimpiangere la sua mossa, ma non si era allontanato. La spalla di Clark era fuoco, così come tutto il suo corpo, ma Bruce, sospirando, era rimasto immobile. “Sto bene” aveva sussurrato.  
  
“Non farlo più” gli aveva detto Clark, con la voce lievemente spezzata. “Ti prego, Bruce, non farlo più. Eri scomparso. Ma non solo perché non eri lì. Io non -non riuscivo a sentirti. Non c'era il battito del cuore. Non ti sentivo respirare, non ti sentivo camminare. Non riuscivo a raggiungerti e ho pensato -santo cielo, Bruce, ti prego, non farlo mai più.”  
  
Bruce si era morso il labbro inferiore, guardando verso il basso. Non sa come abbia fatto, quella volta, a scomparire. Non sapeva nemmeno di essere scomparso. Aveva sistemato la testa sulla spalla bollente di Clark e poi sospirato. “Va bene” aveva detto. “Ti prometto che non scomparirò mai più così. Ovunque sarò, tu potrai sempre trovarmi.” Anche se, ai tempi, non aveva esattamente idea di che cosa Clark stesse parlando.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bruce rimane seduto, con le ginocchia larghe e due dita sulle labbra, come ad imporsi un silenzio. E Clark sa che il tempo sta scorrendo, motivo per cui prova a mantenere la calma, prova a non essere arrabbiato, prova a parlare.  
  
Stringe i pugni, guarda verso il pavimento. Deve essere la stessa stanza. Bruce deve sapere che questa è la stessa stanza di tanti anni fa, perché, beh, lui non lascia nulla al caso, non ha mai lasciato che nulla lo prendesse alla sprovvista. Si è lasciato trovare. Vuole che Clark parli. Vuole ascoltarlo. E sicuramente vuole anche ferirlo. Clark lo conosce da abbastanza tempo da sapere che vuole anche ferirlo in modi che solo lui conosce. E deve ignorare quest'informazione, per poter andare avanti.  
  
“Ti ho cercato ovunque” inizia. Posa le spalle al muro, tiene le braccia incrociate e smette di guardarlo negli occhi. Si è ripetuto così tante colte queste parole, ha ripassato così tante volte quello che vuole dire a Bruce, che adesso ha paura di balbettare, che le parole sembrano, in un qualche modo, consumate. “Ti ho cercato, quando sono tornato, e tu non c'eri. Ogni notte, ogni mattina, ogni pomeriggio, a ogni ora del giorno, ho cercato te, il rumore che provochi vivendo, solo per scoprire che non volevi farti trovare. Ma io ti ho cercato.” Deglutisce, sente il mento tremargli, motivo per cui decide di prendersi una pausa.  
  
Bruce continua a guardarlo con quello sguardo vuoto. Nulla è cambiato da pochi minuti prima. Ogni tanto lancia uno sguardo all'orologio, non fa molto altro. È come se nulla di tutto questo lo toccasse. Clark odia quando fa così.  
  
Si sente stringere i pugni. Deve ricordarsi com'è Bruce. Deve riuscire a raggiungerlo, in qualche modo. Ritrovarlo. Clark è sempre stato bravo in questo gioco. “Durante l'attacco io ti ho cercato. Ho provato a tenere al sicuro tutti voi. Mamma. Lois. Te. Ma tu... Non ti ho visto. Non ti ho sentito. E tu -sono andato a cercarti a casa tua. Ho trovato solo una casa abbandonata in mezzo a del grano. Tu non -tu sei scomparso, Bruce. Tu non c'eri più. E -lo so che non dovrei, ma c'è una parte di me che... sono solo felice di vederti vivo, in questo momento. Perché ho pensato al peggio. Ti ho immaginato assassinato da un criminale di Gotham, da solo, in un vicolo e... ti ho immaginato da solo, davanti a una pistola. Ti ho immaginato tra le strade di Metropolis, vittima di Zodd, vittima della mia specie e...” Deglutisce, scuote la testa. “Sono felice che tu stia bene.”  
  
Bruce ruota gli occhi. Torna a controllare l'orologio.  
  
“Sono anche arrabbiato, però” continua Clark. “Perché avevi promesso che non lo avresti mai fatto. Ma lo hai fatto. Perché probabilmente -non mi hai chiamato. Perché saresti potuto morire. Perché io non avrei potuto fare niente. Perché tu...”  
  
“Io ti ho chiamato” lo interrompe Bruce. I suoi occhi -il suo sguardo è focalizzato su Clark, le dita che chiudevano le labbra scivolano giù, la sua espressione si indurisce ulteriormente. E Clark avrebbe fatto un passo indietro, se ne avesse avuto la possibilità. Il tono di Bruce è grave, oscuro, quasi. Il tono di Bruce -non è un tono di Bruce. Lo vede alzarsi in piedi e camminare verso di lui. “Ti ho chiamato per notti intere. Ho urlato. Ho perso la voce, chiamandoti.” Sembra starsi trattenendo dal ringhiare. C'è una rabbia che non riesce a riconoscere, un ulteriore dolore che pesa sulle parole di Bruce. “Quindi tu - _tu_ dov'eri Clark?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Clark era atterrato poco graziosamente davanti al capanno prima di correre verso Bruce. Non sapeva ancora volare, ma i suoi salti erano sempre più stabili, sempre più alti. Giocare a nascondersi con lui stava diventando un pochino più problematico, perché per quanto Clark fosse veloce, Bruce era bravo a confonderlo con dei piccoli trucchetti e scherzi che lo portavano fuori strada, prima di trovarlo. Con quegli enormi salti, però, il tempo disponibile perché Bruce potesse sistemare trappole, meccanismi, cellulari, era diventato troppo poco. Per questo aveva deciso di darsi ad attività più stimolanti.  
  
“Non puoi entrare nella mia navetta” aveva protestato Clark, ridendo. Era entrato nel capanno, correndo, per raggiungerlo.  
  
E Bruce gli aveva dedicato uno sguardo veloce, un mezzo sorriso, prima di cercare di infilarsi nella navetta, con le braccia alzate, saltando. Ma non era caduto nella navetta, perché Clark lo aveva afferrato da sotto le ascelle, per trascinarlo verso la paglia. “Guastafeste” aveva borbottato Bruce e Clark aveva riso, sistemandolo su del fieno, perché si sedesse, come se fosse un bambino. “Volevo solo studiarla.”  
  
Clark aveva scosso la testa e si era lasciato cadere accanto a lui. Non che quella fosse stata la prima volta che Bruce faceva una cosa del genere, e non sarebbe certamente stata l'ultima. Forse per questo Clark stava ridendo così, forse per questo aveva stirato la schiena e si era buttato all'indietro, sdraiandosi, in attesa che anche Bruce si sdraiasse. “Ancora no” aveva sussurrato, cercando di ridere piano e passandosi il palmo della mano sulla fronte. “Ti prego, Bruce. Ancora no.” Si era girato di fianco, e guardava la sua schiena tra le ombre.  
  
Bruce sentiva il suo sguardo, mentre guardava l'enorme buco rettangolare che fungeva da finestra nel fienile, e il buio in cui era avvolta Smallville e la fattoria dei Kent. Aveva tirato su un ginocchio, solo per poter poggiare la guancia su questo e nascondersi, anche se solo per per finta dagli occhi scrutatori di Clark. Si era ritrovato a sfregare la mano contro le scarpe, e si sentiva stanco, un po' perso. Forse per questo si era arrampicato sulla navetta kryptoniana. Forse  
per questo si era seduto sul primo treno verso Smallville, senza pensarci più di tanto. Forse per questo si era trascinato verso la casa dei Kent. Stanchezza.  
  
“Cosa ci fai qui, B?” gli aveva chiesto, sempre a bassa voce, passandosi una mano sul viso, probabilmente per spostare fili di paglia da davanti il viso.  
  
Era comparso in mezzo al nulla, Bruce. Era rimasto in mezzo all'ombra della fattoria, con le mani in tasca, il collo nascosto in una sciarpa che pizzicava un po', guardando dritto verso la facciata della casa, senza il coraggio di muovere un muscolo. Era rimasto lì, al buio, finché Clark non lo aveva trovato. E spiegare il perché -perché era rimasto fuori dalla fattoria, piuttosto che chiamare, piuttosto che chiedere gentilmente, era difficile. Aveva semplicemente lasciato che Clark lo trovasse. Aveva percorso chilometri per arrivare fin lì, non era riuscito a camminare per pochi metri.  
  
Bruce aveva continuato a non guardarlo negli occhi. Si era nascosto nell'enorme maglione che gli aveva prestato per coprirsi dal freddo di campagna e aveva sospirato. Non aveva neanche intenzione di rispondere.  
  
Clark non aveva fatto molto caso al suo silenzio. Era diventato bravo a capirlo. Hanno perfezionato il loro canale di comunicazione, tra le notti a dormire l'uno dall'altro e le prove che hanno fatto per testare i poteri di Clark. E forse nessuno in questo mondo può sentire così ad alto volume il silenzio di Bruce. Forse solo lui -mettendo da parte Alfred, solo Clark potrà mai capire Bruce in questo modo intimo e immediato. Forse. Il Bruce del passato ne è sicuro. Il Bruce del presente è ferito da quella sicurezza. Ma sì. Con Clark di sentiva a casa, pur essendo lontano da casa.  
  
E forse per questo era andato a Smallville.  
  
Ci sono le stelle a Smallville. A Gotham le stelle non si vedono. Sono coperte dallo smog, dall'inquinamento luminoso e dai grattacieli. Bruce ama Gotham. Non può non pensare a una sua possibile vita al fuori dalla città dei suoi genitori. E non perché è la città dei suoi genitori. Non solo. Non crede che sia solo questo. Gotham è la città in cui è cresciuto, in cui ha studiato, in cui ha scoperto il rumore della pioggia contro i tetti delle case, o la sensazione dell'oscurità che sembra regnare sovrana, e delle luci, che combattono questa oscurità. Ma Gotham è anche una città maledetta. Glielo hanno ripetuto davvero tante volte e c'è una frase che tutt'ora lo tormenta la notte, che qualcuno gli ha detto, e che lui non riesce a dimenticare. Sono quelle parole che lo svegliano all'improvviso, che gli tolgono il sonno e disegnano delle enormi occhiaie sotto i suoi occhi. Gotham è maledetta.  
  
Gotham è nata sul sangue dei nativi americani. Gotham è nata dalla battaglia di fazioni. Dalle lacrime di madri e padri. Gotham è nata sul sangue. E vive di sangue, non importa di chi. E questo -questo non cambierà mai. Non importa quanto Bruce lotti. Non importa quanto bene le persone possano portare. Gotham si nutrirà di loro. Gotham già si nutre di loro.  
  
Questa -la volta in cui è scappato a Smallville, la volta in cui non ha avuto il coraggio di bussare alla porta di Clark, _questa_ è la prima volta in cui se n'è reso conto. Bruce aveva stretto i pugni, avvicinando le sopracciglia, in una smorfia di dolore. Era la prima volta che vedeva Gotham senza quel filtro di ottimismo e un po' di follia che gli aveva lasciato suo padre, e sentiva quel pizzicotto al cuore che gli ricordava quanto questo pensiero, questa nuova visione fosse egoista, quanto fosse un tradimento nei confronti del ricordo dei suoi genitori, della promessa che aveva fatto. E doveva essere qui, ma doveva anche essere lì. E voleva essere qui, ma voleva anche andare lì. Metaforicamente. E sempre metaforicamente era bloccato tra le due vie, senza potersi muovere. Bloccato. Senza controllo.  
  
Bruce ha sempre odiato non avere il controllo.  
  
Clark si era girato di fianco, posando una mano su quella di Bruce. Era assonnato. Riusciva a tenere gli occhi aperti a malapena, ma non aveva detto niente ad alta voce. È troppo gentile per fargli pesare una cosa del genere e Bruce perde il respiro a causa della colpa che continua a pesare sul suo petto. E Clark aveva chiuso gli occhi, stringendogli la mano quel tanto che bastava per ricordargli la sua presenza.  
  
“La Gotham Academy è fuori città” aveva sussurrato, chiudendo gli occhi. Clark si era mosso un po', accomodandosi sul fianco, quel tanto che basta per rannicchiarsi accanto a Bruce. “La mansione Wayne è fuori città. La maggior parte della mia vita è fuori città.”  
  
Clark aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia. Era anche riuscito ad aprire un occhio e si era lasciato sfuggire uno sbuffo dal naso, un mugugno, un lamento che veniva direttamente dalla gola.  
  
“Ho conosciuto una ragazza che Gotham la conosce come me. Non dalle strade. Dalle storie.” Zatanna ha due anni in meno di lui. Vive di magia. Suo padre vive di magia e locali aperti dopo la mezzanotte. Uno dei suoi trucchi migliori è scomparire insieme alla figlia, lontano dai creditori, lontano da chi vuole far loro del male. Bruce aveva abbassato lo sguardo al ricordare il suo sguardo illuminato soltanto dalle luci del palco. “Ci siamo persi. Ci siamo persi per Gotham.” E poi lo sguardo spento, disperato, di Zatanna che, davanti a una tazza di tè, gli chiedeva di aiutarla a ritrovare suo padre.  
  
È stata la prima volta in cui si è reso conto che Gotham non è come la dipingeva suo padre. Non è la stessa idea che lui si è fatto negli anni. Ed è stata la prima volta in cui si è perso fisicamente e metaforicamente nella città.  
  
Ecco cosa ci faceva a casa dei Kent. Scappava dalla sua stessa città.  
  
“Come quella volta al labirinto di granturco?” gli aveva chiesto, stropicciandosi un occhio, con gesti lenti. “Perché non mi hai chiamato?”  
  
Bruce non aveva una buona risposta per questo. Avrebbe potuto inventarsi una scusa. Avrebbe potuto inventare una bella storia sull'onore, su quanto sia giusto e quanto sia sbagliato fare e non fare, chiedere aiuto e non chiedere aiuto. La verità è che si era semplicemente bloccato. Che Zatanna gli aveva preso la mano, in mezzo al vicolo buio, perché aveva visto re un'ancora per lui. Per riportarlo alla realtà. Per farlo sentire al sicuro. Era già successo. Clark per lui lo aveva già fatto.  
  
Ma erano fuori da Gotham. Tutte le volte che Clark era stato per lui un aiuto, tutte le volte che Clark lo aveva tenuto tra le braccia, per liberarlo da quei pensieri e da quelle paure che a volte lo invadevano, erano alla mansione degli Wayne, o a Smallville. Le cose sono sempre state diverse a Gotham.  
  
C'era questa stranissima sensazione in Bruce -come se, se avesse mischiato i Kent con Gotham, qualcosa si sarebbe spezzato. E si era vergognato. Perché il tempo era già passato, perché stava imparando a non sentirsi in colpa per non sentire la mancanza dei suoi genitori, perché il lutto lo stava elaborando, ma quando vede una pistola -quando qualcuno gli punta una pistola contro, Bruce non sa come rispondere. Bruce torna quel bambino che ha visto i suoi genitori assassinati in un vicolo di una strada buia.  
  
Zatanna aveva provato a calmarlo. Alfred aveva provato a calmarlo. Bruce aveva preso il primo treno per Smallville e, quando Clark lo aveva sentito in un primo momento e poi trovato nel mezzo della notte, gli aveva chiesto di giocare a baseball, come la mattina di tanti anni prima, e neanche questo lo aveva calmato, all'inizio. Ma stava meglio. Questo -giocare a nascondino in piena notte, fingere di voler entrare nella navicella di Clark, guardare le stelle nel cielo limpido di Smallville, _questo_ lo stava facendo sentire meglio.  
  
Clark si era alzato a sedere, con movimenti lenti. “Tu lo sai, vero?” gli aveva chiesto, inclinando la testa. “Lo sai che non importa dove sarò, che non importa dove sarei tu, o quando saremo. Lo sai che mi puoi chiamare e che io arrivo?”  
  
Bruce si era morso l'interno delle guance, aveva stretto un pochino di più i pugni e: “Andiamo a fare altri lanci” aveva proposto, scuotendo la spalla dell'altro.  
  
Clark aveva sospirato, ma non aveva certamente detto di no. Non dice mai no a _due tir_ i.  
  
  
  
  
  
Clark aggrotta le sopracciglia. Scuote la testa. “No” riesce a dire. Sente la gola chiudersi, Non può star dicendo la verità, perché non è mai successo. Clark non ha mai smesso di cercare il battito di Bruce. Clark è sempre stato attento a sentire ogni suo richiamo. Ogni volta che Bruce aveva chiamato Kal, Clark era volato da lui. Sempre. Non è mai mancato. Non ha mai perso un battito. Tranne quando… “Stai mentendo” lo accusa, puntandogli il dito contro il viso. “Stai mentendo.”  
  
Bruce lo guarda. Rimane seduto sul letto e lo guarda, con questo sguardo vuoto, con le sue occhiaie, girando il suo orologio da polso. Non fa molto altro, se non guardarlo. Era pieno di rabbia. Gliel'ha lasciata intravedere, e adesso niente. Il vuoto. Un buco nero.  
  
E Clark sente come un macigno sul petto, un vago senso di colpa. Scuote ancora la testa. Può essere successo che -no. Clark ha controllato. Clark ha analizzato. Clark lo ha sempre cercato. Quando ha potuto. Quando ricordava. Quando... “Stai mentendo” prova a convincere sia se stesso che Bruce. Non può averlo chiamato. Non è successo. Non è possibile. “Stai facendo uno dei tuoi giochetti per manipolare le persone. Vero? Ci ho preso, vero? Io ti ho cercato. Io mi -finché me lo hai permesso, io mi sono... no.” Sta perdendo il controllo sul suo stesso corpo. Si sente avvicinarsi a Bruce, che si limita a seguirlo con lo sguardo e sente la voce -la voce cambia, la voce sembra venire da qualche altra parte. Come se stesse parlando lui. Ma non solo lui. Come se ci fossero più voci, come se -sta perdendo il controllo. “Ogni singola notte, ogni singolo giorno ti ho cercato. Ho ascoltato la tua voce, ho cercato di ascoltare il tuo cuore. Ogni maledettissimo giorno. Bruce. Ogni.” Sbatte la mano contro il comodino accanto al letto. Nemmeno si era reso conto di essere lì. “Maledettissimo.” Sbatte di nuovo la mano. “Giorno.” Il comodino si spezza sotto l'ennesimo colpo.  
  
Bruce lancia uno sguardo ai pezzi di legno che cadono sul pavimento. Poi torna a guardare Clark. Sembra essere addirittura annoiato dalla situazione, cosa che rende Clark ancora più arrabbiato, ancora più --  
  
“Si può sapere qual è il tuo problema?” gli grida contro. “Pensavo che fossi morto. Ti ho cercato ovunque. La mansione era abbandonata. Tu non ti facevi vedere da anni a nessun gala. Nessuno sapeva dove fossi. E hai la faccia tosta di dirmi che io non ho risposto a una tua -io?” Sbatte la mano contro il petto. Sta urlando. Stanno urlando, lui e questa rabbia che si è personificata accanto a lui. Gridano all'unisono. “Io non ti avrei mai ignorato. Io non sarei mai scomparso. Io sono tornato tutte le volte. Per te. E tu hai la faccia tosta di -mi stai prendendo in giro, spero. Io un giorno mi sono svegliato e tu -”  
  
Bruce alza una mano, per zittirlo e questo non fa altro che aumentare la rabbia di Clark, che apre la bocca per riprendere a gridargli contro. Ma Bruce è più veloce. È sempre più veloce. “Sei troppo emotivo, Clark” dice atono. Guarda verso il basso e per una frazione di secondo -solo per quella frazione di secondo, Clark riesce a scorgere il Bruce che ogni tanto balbettava, inciampando su parole con la p, ma che diceva di poterselo permettere, davanti a Clark. Scompare immediatamente. Davvero. Lo è riuscito a vedere solo per poco, ma questo non vuol dire che non sia un pugno dritto al petto. Ricordare è stato come dargli un pugno dritto al petto. Perché ora Bruce non balbetta. Rimane in silenzio, piuttosto.  
  
“Sono troppo emotivo?” gli chiede. La mano, prima chiusa in un pugno. Si apre. È solo triste. “Sarei volato da te. Non facevo altro che trovare scuse per volare da te. Per vedere te. O Alfred. O i tuoi figli. Io sono sempre volato da te. Come puoi accusarmi di -io per te ci sono sempre stato. Lo sappiamo entrambi.”  
  
Cala il silenzio. Clark è in piedi davanti al letto, davanti a Bruce, che lancia uno sguardo all'orologio e poi a lui. È passata mezz'ora. Lo ha lasciato parlare per mezz'ora. “Hai finito?” gli chiede, sempre con un tono piatto, neanche stesse assistendo a una riunione della Wayne Enterprises. Sembra non esserci fine ai modi di Bruce per ferirlo.  
  
Clark non risponde. Incrocia le braccia. Si morde la lingua. E quindi Bruce si alza in piedi, esattamente davanti a lui, e lo spinge lontano dal suo spazio personale.  
  
“Ho chiesto se hai finito” ripete, con un tono un po' più duro. Anche lui è arrabbiato. Anche lui è ferito. Forse ci crede in questa bugia che ha appena raccontato. Clark guarda verso il basso. Perché non è possibile che lui abbia lasciato da solo Bruce. Non è una cosa che farebbe. Non è una cosa che ha mai fatto. Lui non ha mai...  
  
“Ho finito.”  
  
Bruce annuisce lentamente. “È interessante come tu venga da me a parlare di sparizioni, non trovi?” gli chiede. “Dicono che sono io quello pronto a sparire. Eppure, al contrario di te, io sono sempre stato qui.”  
  
Clark apre la bocca per parlare, ma Bruce scuote la testa.  
  
“Avevi detto di aver finito. Quindi ora hai finito.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Clark gli aveva preso la mano e Bruce aveva alzato lo sguardo quanto bastava per poterlo guardare negli occhi. Clark aveva stretto la sua mano, l'aveva cullata tra le sue, l'aveva riscaldata in silenzio, in pochi secondi. E Bruce aveva tirato su col naso, aveva provato ad alzarsi a sedere, ma una fitta ai reni lo aveva costretto a terra o sul pavimento, o ovunque si trovasse.  
  
Faceva freddo.  
  
“Tu hai finito” gli aveva detto Clark, prendendolo come se fosse un sacco di patate. “Tu hai decisamente finito.”  
  
Sì, ecco, sì. Faceva molto freddo perché Bruce si stava allenando. In mezzo alla neve. Senza giacca. Senza niente per coprirlo, perché aveva sudato così tanto da sentire l'intralcio degli abiti. Senza armi, perché prima di usare qualcosa al di fuori del tuo corpo, devi saper usare il tuo corpo. “Devo ancora finire” aveva borbottato, mentre Clark lo sistemava tra le sue braccia, tirandogli addosso qualsiasi cosa che avrebbe potuto coprirlo e restituirgli un po' di calore. Bruce aveva sbuffato.  
  
“No” gli aveva risposto Clark. “No. Tu hai finito qui. Esattamente qui.”  
  
Poi avevano spiccato il volo. Più o meno. Ancora non sapeva volare, ai tempi. Faceva salti lunghi e alti.  
  
Bruce appallottolato tra le braccia di Clark. aveva chiuso gli occhi, non li apriva nemmeno quando atterravano in modo abbastanza goffo a terra. Nemmeno quando Clark piegava le ginocchia, e la sua testa sbatteva contro il petto di Clark. Nemmeno quando si è reso conto che non stavano più saltando.  
  
“Non posso chiamarti tutte le volte che sono forse in pericolo di vita” era riuscito a dire, mentre Clark marciava trai corridoi della mansione Wayne. “Avevi promesso di non rispondere.”  
  
Clark aveva sbuffato una risata amara, fermandosi di scatto. “Ho giurato esattamente il contrario, Bruce.” C'era stato un momento di silenzio, in cui Bruce si era lasciato scivolare via, lentamente. Perché i suoi muscoli non erano più tesi. E il suo respiro stava iniziando a regolarizzarsi. E il suo naso stava riprendendo calore. I suoi denti non battevano più. Aveva nascosto il viso contro il corpo di Clark e aveva sentito come anche le guance stessero assorbendo il suo calore. E tutto sarebbe andato bene, motivo per cui aveva sospirato. “Non mi piace il tuo maestro samurai o ninja o non so che cosa. Non può farlo ogni volta. Non può pensare di lasciarti in mezzo al nulla e che tu torni da -o che faccia cose da ninja quando non sei nemmeno addestrato. Non può fare così.”  
  
“Quello è l'addestramento.” Bruce aveva alzato le spalle. “L'ho fallito. Non posso fare così. Non avresti dovuto vedere” aveva sussurrato, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Non ti avrei dovuto chiamare.”  
  
Clark aveva ripreso a camminare. Doveva star cercando Alfred, o almeno la cucina. “Bruce” gli aveva detto. “Tu mi devi chiamare. Ogni volta.”  
  
Bruce si era stretto un pochino di più a lui. E non c'è bisogno che lo dica ad alta voce. Non c'è bisogno di sprecare parole usate e abusate da decisamente troppe persone, a volte nemmeno sinceramente. E Clark aveva capito. Aveva sospirato un sospiro e aveva capito. Bruce lo stava ringraziando.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bruce ha ripreso a camminare per la stanza. Non emana la stessa energia di quando erano più giovani. Quel nervosismo quando doveva parlare che lo faceva camminare qua e là, per scaricare le energie, è dissolto nel nulla, e al suo posto c'è quest'espressione vuota, questa posa stoica, questo gelo che non ha mai dedicato a Clark. E che lo fa sembrare così lontano, così triste e solo, che non può continuare a guardare, deve distogliere lo sguardo.  
  
“Da quanto?” Bruce neanche lo sta guardando. Studia la situazione fuori dalla stanza. Muove le tende con la punta delle dita. È studiato. Ogni suo movimento è studiato.  
  
“Da quanto cosa?” gli chiede, lasciandosi cadere seduto sul letto.  
  
“Da quanto sei tornato?” Bruce gira lo sguardo verso di lui. Non sembra star nemmeno respirando. Era un buco nero mentre lo ascoltava. È un buco nero adesso che lo sta ascoltando.  
  
Clark aggrotta le sopracciglia. Sa esattamente dove Bruce vuole andare a parare. Sa che questo dovrebbe essere il suo modo di fargli capire come si è sentito, e sa anche che questo non vuol dire per niente che lui lo ha perdonato, o che ha intenzione di perdonarlo per qualcosa che sa per certo di non aver fatto. “Un anno” decide di rispondere. “Più o meno un anno.”  
  
“Perché mi cerchi adesso?”  
  
Clark stringe i pugni, cerca di sopprimere un ringhio. “Io ti ho cercato da prima di...”  
  
Bruce inclina la testa. “Non un vero tentativo. Quando mi hai voluto cercare, mi hai trovato. Quindi. Perché adesso?”  
  
Clark perde un battito. La stanza rimane in silenzio. Non c'è nemmeno un orologio, per poter dire che sta passando il tempo. Sembrano essere sospesi. Come sono arrivati a questo punto? La prima volta che sono stati in questa stanza, Bruce aveva un sorriso appena accennato, che avrebbe potuto vedere solo Clark, probabilmente, gli teneva le mani, erano anche arrivati all'equilibrio termico. Le sue mani calde avevano riscaldato le mani fredde di Bruce. E non avevano fatto niente. Avevano soltanto parlato. SI erano solo tenuti la mano. Come sono arrivati a questo punto. “Pensavo fossi morto” risponde alla fine, con la voce roca.  
  
Bruce alza un sopracciglio. Non sembra convinto della risposta.  
  
“Pensavo fossi morto da veramente molto tempo e non volevo averne la conferma.” Clark alza una spalla, si accarezza il gomito. Non è a suo agio. “E dopo l'invasione volevo solamente sapere che non eri morto per colpa mia. Perché ho protetto mamma. Ho protetto Lois. Avevo paura di non essere riuscito a proteggere te.”  
  
“Non hai protetto nessuno.”  
  
“Ho provato a -” inizia a gridare Clark in sua difesa, ma si ritrova ad abbassare lo sguardo, a non sapere come dovrebbe continuare questa frase. Lui ha provato _a_. Nient'altro. “Lo so.”  
  
“Non mi hai protetto.”  
  
Clark chiude gli occhi. Li riapre. Non era qualcosa che voleva sentirsi dire, ma... “Lo so” ripete a bassa voce. “Se fossi morto mentre ero lontano, o anche se fossi morto per colpa mia, per colpa dei kryptoniani o...”  
  
“Sai perfettamente che non mi avresti dovuto proteggere.” Lo sta rimproverando. Il suo sguardo rimane duro e c'è una piccola smorfia che suggerisce irritazione. Clark aggrotta le sopracciglia. Non capisce. Non riesce a capire. “Non te l'ho mai chiesto.”  
  
“Bruce...”  
  
“Ti ho chiesto di esserci, però” lo interrompe, alzando un dito verso di lui. “Ti avevo chiesto di esserci dopo. Ti avevo fatto capire che per me è importante. Che avrei...” Si blocca. Ecco. Sta perdendo di nuovo il controllo. Sta cercando di tornare a essere gelido, distante. Quando riapre gli occhi ha un'espressione così ferita che Clark sente un pugno dritto alla pancia, che avrebbe potuto buttarlo a terra. È uno sguardo così disperato che l'unico istinto di Clark è andare ad abbracciare. Deve sopprimere l'istinto di riprenderlo tra le sue braccia e... “Ti ho chiamato per tre giorni” sussurra Bruce. “Ho perso la voce chiamandoti. E no, sai?, non mi è mai interessato che tu riportassi in vita mio figlio. Non mi aspettavo che salvassi Jason. Non mi aspettavo che salvassi me. Ho tenuto -è morto... tra le mie braccia.” Si nasconde il viso dietro una mano. Un muro. “Non mi aspettavo che ci salvassi. Mi aspettavo che fossi lì.”  
  
Questo è peggio. Questo è peggio di aver ucciso Bruce. Questo è... “Quando?” gli chiede. Incrocia le braccia, si sente cadere in uno stato di terrore. Questo è peggio. Questa è l'unica tragedia che non avrebbe mai dovuto affrontare. Questa è...  
  
Bruce scuote la testa. Cerca di tornare a essere se stesso. O a essere quella maschera di se stesso che continua a mostrargli da quando lo ha ritrovato.  
  
Questo è peggio. Questo è molto peggio. Questo lo ha lasciato in vita, ma è peggio. Cos'è successo? Perché è successo? Perché Clark non se n'era reso conto? Dov'era? Cosa stava facendo? Perché non era lì? Questo è peggio. Questo è tanto peggio. Questo è quello che ha fatto. Questo è quello che... “Io non ci sono stato dopo” dice a bassa voce, una mano sulla bocca e un peso sul petto. “Non ci sono stato dopo.”  
  
Bruce incrocia le braccia, distoglie lo sguardo. Non c'è bisogno che dica niente. Non può essere successo. Non è qualcosa che deve dire ad alta voce. Ecco. Sì. Clark aveva giurato di esserci sempre. E non c'è stato. E non sa come questo possa essere possibile, ma è quello che è successo. Non c'è stato.  
  
Come ha potuto non rendersene conto? Non c'è stato. Per tutta una vita ha promesso di esserci. E per tutta una vita ha cercato di costruire una fiducia puntata sulla verità. Su quello che è lui. Su quello che lui è per davvero, figlio di Martha e Jonathan, certo, ma anche di Lara e Jor El, e di essere accettato. Essere accettato anche se sa volare, anche se sa volare, anche se è invulnerabile, anche se è arrivato in Kansas in una navetta. E Bruce lo aveva fatto. Lo aveva accettato. Gli era sembrato naturale, accettarlo, chiedergli fin dove si trovavano i suoi confini, cercare di aiutare i suoi poteri, come limitarli, come usarli. E gli ha chiesto solo... Era solo una cosa che gli ha chiesto. E a Clark era sembrata naturale solo finché non era stato più naturale.  
  
Bruce gli aveva chiesto di stare accanto a lui nei momenti difficili. Quando falliva. Quando le cose non erano più sotto il suo controllo. Gli aveva chiesto di non dimenticarsi di lui. Di non lasciarlo solo.  
  
E Clark lo ha lasciato solo, nel suo lutto, senza nemmeno saperlo.  
  
Non lo potrà mai perdonare per questo. Non potranno mai tornare a essere Bruce e Clark, adesso. Non sarà mai come era prima. Non può abbracciarlo e dirgli che tutto andrà bene, perché il Bruce che nascondeva il viso durante gli abbracci e che annuiva e che alle sue parole un po' ci credeva, non è un Bruce che si mostrerà mai più a lui. Ha perso il privilegio. Ha perso la fiducia.  
  
Come ha potuto non rendersi conto di quello che stava succedendo? Quando? Non lo ha cercato quando è tornato. Perché? Come ha potuto non sentirlo gridare il suo nome, se prima riusciva a sentirlo sussurrare?  
  
Bruce deglutisce. Alza una spalla. “Ora che ho finito anche io” annuncia con la voce bassa e atona. “Penso che noi due abbiamo finito.” Cammina verso la porta. Un passo lento. Studiato.  
  
Clark non riesce ad alzare lo sguardo. Immagina Jason. Ricorda Jason, Jason e il suo sorriso brillante mentre seguiva Bruce in ogni angolo della casa. Jason che correva in quel suo modo strano, con le braccia tese, all'inizio e le mani chiuse in un pugno. Jason che gli aveva chiesto se il ciuffo che gli cadeva in fronte era naturale, o se si faceva un solo bigodino la notte, perché il ciuffo fosse perfetto. E questo fa male. Fa male perché era un bambino, perché quel bambino lo conosceva, gli voleva bene e... E poi immagina Bruce, in una stanza buia, a ricordare questi particolari di Jason, da solo.  
  
Immagina gli incubi. Immagina le parole non dette. Immagina come Dick abbia provato a riportarlo a quello stato di penombra in cui Bruce si ostina a vivere. Immagina come Dick si debba essere sentito. Immagina le persone di cui Bruce si fida, in una stanza a piangere un bambino. Immagina lo spazio vuoto, che sarebbe dovuto essere riempito da lui.  
  
E sa che quel posto era stato vuoto per molto più tempo di quanto tutti ricordano. Sa che la fiducia di Bruce non si perde tutta d'un tratto. Sa che deve averlo chiamato altre volte, mentre non faceva attenzione forse. Quando non voleva ascoltare, forse.  
  
Bruce allunga la mano verso la porta. “Non farti più rivedere.” Tira giù la maniglia. Esce dalla stanza. Clark non ha avuto neanche il coraggio di dirgli che gli dispiace.  
  
Non ha voluto ascoltare. Gli dispiace.  
  
“Non ho voluto ascoltare” mormora, chiudendo gli occhi per il senso di colpa. Lo sente scendere dalla punta della testa, fino alle orecchie, le guance, le spalle, le braccia. La pesantezza. La sensazione che si ha quando non puoi aggiustare un bel niente. “Mi dispiace.” Non che Bruce possa sentirlo, adesso.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bruce gli teneva la mano. Clark aveva tirato su col naso, aveva anche provato a nascondere il viso, qualche volta, ma non era riuscito a lasciare andare la mano. Lo aveva seguito nella camera del motel, senza dire una parola, aveva lasciato che Bruce gli cullasse la testa, senza piangere.  
  
Sono stati troppi i funerali a cui Bruce aveva dovuto assistere. Il primo, quello dei suoi genitori, lo aveva visto solo, seduto su una panca di una sinagoga. Il rabbino aveva provato a riportarlo alla realtà. Erano stati Alfred e Kate a stargli accanto. Solo loro. Durante quel funerale, Bruce non ha pianto, ma tante altre persone lo hanno fatto. Ha pianto suo zio. Hanno pianto persone che poi non ha più rivisto in tutta la sua vita. Lui, Kate e Alfred, non hanno versato una lacrima. Il funerale di sua zia e sua cugina era stato durante un giorno di pioggia. Kate era rimasta in silenzio davanti alla fossa. Non avevano pianto nemmeno durante quel funerale. Il funerale di Jonathan Kent è stato intimo. Martha si era tenuta al braccio di Clark, piangendo, durante tutta la cerimonia. Le hanno cucinato. C'erano torte e pasticci di carne e stufati. Decisamente molto cibo. Nessuno aveva mai cucinato niente per lui, o per Kate. Tranne Alfred, certo. Jonathan era ben voluto. Martha era una donna ben voluta.  
  
Clark si era sistemato sul letto, aveva posato la testa sulle cosce di Bruce e aveva stretto il tessuto dei pantaloni neri e la mano di Bruce. E poi si era lasciato sfuggire un sospiro, tirando su col naso. Bruce gli accarezzava i capelli.  
  
Erano dovuti scappare. Perché Martha è giusto che pianga. Perché è anche giusto che Clark pianga e non avrebbe potuto farlo davanti alla madre. Non importa quanto Martha sia forte. Clark proverà sempre a proteggerla.  
  
“Vieni con me” aveva sussurrato, con voce nasale Clark. Aveva girato la testa, sdraiandosi sulla schiena. Guardava dal basso Bruce, che si era fermato per qualche secondo, a guardarlo negli occhi. “Andiamo via. Vieni con me.”  
  
Bruce aveva sbattuto lentamente le palpebre. “E dove andremmo?” gli aveva chiesto, con un sorriso accennato. Aveva spostato un ciuffo dalla fronte di Clark. “In Canada? In Messico?”  
  
Clark aveva fatto una smorfia. “In Antartide” aveva sussurrato, lasciando cadere la testa di lato. “In Antartide o al Polo Nord. E tu potresti usare le tue doti da ninja e potremmo sopravvivere. Saremmo noi due, una barca, l'Antartide.” Aveva tirato di nuovo su col naso. “Cercheremmo noi stessi. E magari tu ricorderai sempre che ti senti in colpa, e io ricorderò sempre che sono diverso da tutti, ma almeno staremmo insieme, noi due.” Aveva lasciato andare il pantalone di Bruce. Si era passato il dorso della mano sul naso. “Insieme.”  
  
Bruce lo aveva osservato in silenzio. Aveva assottigliato lo sguardo. “Non che il mio Maestro adesso pensi che stia facendo molti progressi” aveva sospirato alla fine, riprendendo ad accarezzargli i capelli. “Troppe distrazioni.”  
  
“Odio il tuo Maestro.”  
  
“Lui odia te.”  
  
Clark aveva sbuffato una risata amara. “Quando sei con lui non riesco a sentirti.” Non riusciva a respirare. Doveva tenere la bocca aperta. Ogni tanto deglutiva anche. E gli era caduta una lacrima al lato dell'occhio. “È come se non esistessi.”  
  
“Fa parte dell'addestramento.”  
  
“Lo so” lo aveva rassicurato. Poi aveva alzato le spalle. “Ma continua a non piacermi.”  
  
“Non credo che ti piacerà mai.”  
  
Clark aveva sospirato e chiuso gli occhi. La mano libera si era posata sul petto e sembrava star cercando di controllare il suo respiro. “Va via, Bruce?” gli aveva chiesto con un fil di voce. “Questo vuoto. Prima o poi va via?”  
  
Le dita di Bruce si erano fermate. Perché gli fanno sempre questa domanda? Perché pensano che lui abbia queste risposte? Perché credono che lui sappia che cosa succede, cosa si dovrebbe fare, perché farlo? Poteva rispondere in due modi. Dicendo la verità. Dicendo una verità condita di bugie. O avrebbe potuto semplicemente non rispondere.  
  
Si era abbassato quel tanto che era bastato per lasciargli un bacio sulla fronte. Perché non sapeva che cosa doveva fare. Motivo per cui aveva provato a risalire il più velocemente possibile. Ma una mano di Clark lo ferma, posandosi sulla sua tempia. “Tu lo hai riempito” aveva sussurrato. “Non lo vuoi dire, ma lo hai riempito, vero?”  
  
Bruce aveva accennato un sorriso. “In Antartide ci siamo anche già stati” aveva deciso di dire. “Potremmo scoprire dove si trova Atlantide. Sarebbe un buon addestramento per il mio essere detective.”  
  
Clark aveva sospirato un sorriso e aveva allungato il collo quel tanto che bastava per poter baciare Bruce. Era la prima volta che lo faceva. Era anche il momento peggiore per farlo. “E se tu ti perdi, io ti trovo” aveva detto. “E se io mi dimenticassi chi sono, tu me lo potresti ricordare.”  
  
La vista di Bruce si era annebbiata, in quel momento. Forse aveva pianto. Aveva accarezzato la guancia di Clark e aveva annuito. “Ovviamente” aveva risposto, deglutendo e annuendo. Si era morso il labbro inferiore, che stava tremando leggermente. “Ovviamente è così.”  
  
E Clark aveva fatto scivolare via la sua mano dal viso di Bruce.  
  
Di quel giorno, Bruce non ricorda poi molto altro. Sa che si sono addormentati, in qualche momento della serata, che avevano bevuto caffè per rimanere svegli, ma che gli occhi di Clark erano rossi, iniettati di sangue, dal tanto piangere. E che si era addormentato tra le sue braccia, il loro respiro era diventato uno solo, e si erano addormentati così. Loro due. In una stanza di un motel. Il giorno dopo il funerale di Jonathan Kent.  
  
E ricorda molto poco del giorno dopo. Ma sa di essersi svegliato da solo nel letto. Si era alzato a sedere, stropicciandosi un occhio e si era reso conto di trovarsi in una stanza buia e vuota. Una tazza vuota di caffè sul comodino. E nessuna traccia di Clark. Non che importasse. Clark torna. Torna sempre, quando è necessario tornare. (Anche se.) (Se voleva andarsene da solo, allora perché?) (Perché chiedergli di andare con lui?) (Perché dire quelle cose?) Bruce era scivolato giù dal letto. E Clark sarebbe tornato. Nel caso lui si perdesse, Clark sarebbe tornato. Nel caso Clark si fosse scordato chi era, Bruce glielo avrebbe ricordato. Era sempre stato così. Perché questa volta sarebbe stato diverso?  
  
(C'è stata una volta che...) (Non sa perché gli viene in mente adesso.) (È stupido.) (C'è stata una volta in cui sembrava che Clark sapesse levitare.) (Non saltare in alto e in lungo.) (Levitare.) (Alzarsi in volo.) (E allora Bruce è salito sul tetto e gli ha detto di prenderlo quando avrebbe saltato.) (E Clark non voleva.) (Ma Bruce ha saltato.) (Clark lo ha afferrato.) (Gli ha chiesto di non farlo mai più.) (Perché?) (Bruce aveva avuto la faccia tosta di chiedere anche il perché.) (E poi, tra le sue braccia, aveva detto che non importava quale salto avesse fatto, sapeva che qualcuno sarebbe volato da lui.) (Che lo avrebbe salvato.) (È stupido.) (Perché ci ha pensato adesso?) (Non ci vuole pensare.) (Clark ci sarebbe stato...?)  
  
Solo che, ecco, Clark non era più tornato per davvero.  
  
Tutto quello che gli era rimasto era quella stupida tazza vuota di caffè.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Quindi sì, dicevo, Questo dovrebbe succedere prima di Batman v Superman (tipo un pochino prima). Mi sono immaginata che a questo punto Bruce e Clark fossero sul piede di guerra proprio per questo. Il significato di "la prossima volta che vedi il tuo simbolo in cielo, non rispondere" cambierebbe, perché Clark sa che Bruce è a caccia e che sta testando i suoi limiti. Alla: fin che punto posso arrivare? posso uccidere? se uccido una persona, perché non uccidere anche Joker? Roba così (e Bruce non può perdere se stesso) e Clark lo dovrebbe poter fermare. E quindi "Do you bleed?" e Bruce saprebbe perfettamente la risposta. Quindi più spazio a Diana che se ne va in giro a fare roba che potrebbe fare solo Diana. E Lois salva il mondo (semplicemente stando lì). Ma alla fine Clark muore lo stesso, perché, ugh, capito? E avremmo la scena di lutto che abbiamo avuto nella serie animata di Justice League, qualche anno fa (Bruce che tiene il mantello e si rifiuta di andare al funerale perché "non è morto, Diana") (ma che comunque mette insieme la JL) (perché non può tradire Clark un'altra volta) (e poi ci dovrebbe essere una vera scena con Martha, magari anche con Lois, e magari una torta alle mele) (E IL DOLORE) (mi immagino qui l'arrivo di Tim) (perché, okay, ma Bruce sta facendo questo /di nuovo/ per il senso di colpa e non perché sembra crederci) (Tim dovrebbe riportare l'ideale nella sua vita) (perché Batman ha bisogno di un Robin) (motivo per cui credo che riportare in vita Clark non sia esattamente la prima missione della Justice League...?) (date loro più tempo) (tipo che le prima missioni dovrebbero andare bene ma non così tanto e Bruce si dice che è colpa sua e che è perché non è Clark, perché Clark era più umano di lui e lui lo sa ecc...) (ma la verità è che lui sta lì ma non sta lì) (che ancora non ha superato la morte di Jason) (e quindi dovrebbe esserci il suo ricreare una doppia famiglia, di nuovo) (tipo, da una parte ricostruire la famiglia Wayne, con Dick che torna dal college e Tim e Alfred) (dall'altra rafforzare la sua famiglia nella Justice League.) (e ritrovare entrambe le sue famiglie nella mansione Wayne, perché nel DCEU vogliono usarla così la mansione Wayne, giusto?) (okay, ma questo vuol dire, per me, che fanno riunioni nella Sala degli Wayne, con Tim che fa i compiti, vestito da Robin, mordendo la matita accanto a Bruce, perché quello doveva essere il posto in cui i suoi bambini dovevano studiare e Dick glielo ha detto e Tim deve mantenere un punto) (santo cielo sì) (e poi il ritorno in vita di Clark) (meno telenovela) (dateci la versione di Snyder di Justice League, vi prego) (Clark che potrebbe tornare nello stesso modo, okay, sempre per colpa) (ma anche per Darkseid) (dateci il director's cut di Justice League, vi scongiuro)
> 
> E questa, mie care e pazienti persone, è la timeline che ho scelto io. (Ho praticamente scritto 10k parole di rant contro la timeline, sì) (mi aspetto che lo facciano tutti) (compiti a casa)


End file.
